


Theatre Kids Don't Fuck Around

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Bones, Injury, M/M, Theatre, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, drama club au, idk this is really tame and fluffy compared to my usual stuff, mentions of pain, trans!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre Kids Don't Fuck Around

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing a bout high school I miss is drama club. Techie for life :)

“Dancing through life, Skimming the surface, Gliding where turf is smooth...” Ray’s voice broke on the last word, like always. God damn it; he couldn’t hold a note to save his life. It was  his senior year, for fuck’s sake, he’d been practicing for forever for this night.

Tonight was opening night of the school musical, and Ray was playing  one of the main male roles. He was ecstatic when the teachers chose Wicked for this year’s spring musical. But, never in a million years did he think he’d get the role of Fiyero. His entire High School theatre career, he’d played small roles; with only a handful of lines and never singing outside of the choir, it was almost impossible to fuck up.  But for some unknown reason, his teachers thought he had talent.

Sure, Ray would admit he was better than a good majority of the other students. But that really didn’t mean much... He went to public school in Austin, Texas. It isn’t exactly a Broadway factory. Real talent around here was few and far between; Ray worked his ass off to become one of the few actors who could act _and_ sing _and_ dance.

His parents couldn’t afford to send him to Juilliard or any theatre college with any actual substance. So, Ray was only after one thing this year. The Theatre Scholarship. It was what everyone in this department strived for; it paid a good majority of your tuition and got you into almost any school you wanted.

This would also get him out of his parent’s house. Ray knew his parents weren't completely okay with his being transgender. They pretended they were, they paid for good binders and used the correct pronouns. But, Ray could see in their eyes that it was killing them; all they could see was their “little girl”. But Ray didn’t let it hurt him. He was just going to get out of their house as soon as possible. He wanted to get into the summer program at Juilliard, and just... never come back...

Ray dreamed.

However, for today, all he could do was practice. He stood in the center of the stage, going through the motions of his solo. The house opened in less than two hours, he had more than enough time to practice. His fellow actors were all in the dressing rooms, getting ready. The Tech crew had already set up for the first act and were out picking up their dinners. So Ray had the stage to himself, at least for a few minutes. He was only halfway in his costume, makeup undone. His script was set aside, he knew the words, he just had to make them real.

Rush forward, line, step to the right, line, cross stage, dance with Galinda, line.

It was simple. He’d gone through these motions a thousand times _at least_.

Rush forward, line, step to the right, l- The floor rushed up to meet Ray’s face as he tripped. He barely managed to catch himself before turning over. When Ray looked up he saw none other than Ben Weston’s face staring down at him. Ben was a senior; he was a huge guy, towering over Ray like a skyscraper.

“Hey sweetheart, practicing your lines?” Ray was disgusted just looking at him. Ben was by far the most outwardly transphobic person Ray had ever encountered. He had his two (and possibly only) friends behind him, whom Ray had never bothered to learn the names of.

“Ben.” Ray greeted sternly as he stood back up. His back was now to the ‘audience’ and he could almost chuckle at how wrong it felt to do such. Yeah, he’s definitely spent too much time in theatre.

“Rachel.” Ben smirked.

Ray sighed, “That’s not my name.” He tried to push past the bully but only succeeded in angering him more. Ben placed a hand in the center of Ray’s chest. Ray cringed, as is his immediate reaction when anyone touches his binder.

“Right.” Ben glared at him. “Well i’m pretty fucking tired of being in the background. And in case you forgot, I’m your understudy. So you better treat me a little nicer than that don’t you think, Rachel?” He smiled sickeningly; Ben knew just how horrible hearing his old name made Ray feel. With every word he took a step forward, Ray forced to step back. They were moving closer and closer to the front of the stage.

“Is that a fucking threat?” Ray was livid. “You know there are cameras in here? And this is a public place, someone could walk in any second.” Ben didn’t back off, but neither did Ray. “If you got caught threatening me, you’d be out of the show in a millisecond.” Ray laughed “No one would notice anyway, its not like anyone can even see you in the ba-”

Ray was falling once again. Ben had pushed him off the front of the stage, into the orchestra pit. The orchestra pit that was roughly eight feet deep.

Ray heard a crack, then there was so much pain. There was so much pain that he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. At least he hadn’t hit any stands or instruments in his ‘landing’.

“Ray!” Someone called out. He vaguely heard the sound of Ben and his buddies running off, probably to go get into costume. _His_ costume. He was going to be sick. “Ray!” They called again, this time he recognized the voice. It was Ryan Haywood, running down the stairs towards him.

Ryan was a senior; he was one of the other more talented students in the theatre program. He’d gotten the role of Dr.Dillamond, but Ray thought he deserved a bigger one. He thought Ryan deserved _his_ role.

Ray sat up gently, trying to figure out where exactly the pain was coming from, although there was a lot of it. With one twitch of his left arm, Ray knew it was broken.

“Whoa whoa, hey don’t move.” Ryan said, now at his side. “Are you ok?” He looked so concerned Ray would have blushed if he hadn’t just nearly died.

_Holy. Shit._

Ray just fell into the orchestra pit. And _Ryan Haywood saw_.

Ray was fucked. He blushed anyway.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Ray sat up fully, accepting Ryan’s help doing so.

“Are you sure? I heard a crack, dude.” Ryan wasn’t convinced in the slightest, but against his better judgement he helped Ray stand up. Ryan grabbed both of Ray’s arms to help hoist him up but Ray cried out in pain. If it hadn’t hurt so bad Ray would have cursed at how girly it sounded. He clutched his left arm to his chest and stood up slowly, on his own. Ryan was afraid to touch him.

“Fuck,” Ryan said. “I think your arm is broken.”

Ray chuckled at that. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Fuck.” Ryan repeated “I’m gonna kill Ben.”

“Get in line.” Ray smiled, but he didn’t fail to notice the sincerity in Ryan’s voice.

“Ok, I can drive you to the hospital, come on.” Ryan headed towards the stairs. However, he hovered slightly as if he was unsure if Ray would need help walking.

“Nah. But can you help me get into my costume?” Ray began to follow Ryan to the stairs but stopped when Ryan didn’t move.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan looked confused, with a hint of anger bubbling underneath. “Wait, do you actually think you’re doing the show?”

“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.” Ray looked offended; he was insulted that Ryan assumed he wouldn’t do the show anyway.

“What kind of fucked up logic is that? No, you’re going to the fucking hospital and I’m taking you.” Ryan was furious; this boy was going to get himself killed. His arm was already turning a disgusting shade, and it was only going to get worse. “Who gives a shit about a high school play!?” Ryan began up the steps to the main hallway, leading Ray to the parking lot.

“Ben does.”

Ryan stopped, he whipped his head around to look at the shorter boy. “What?”

“Ben cares about this play. He did this,” Ray raised his arm slightly, and just barely hid the wince. “Because he wants my spotlight.” Ray stepped closer to Ryan, and although Ryan was significantly taller, Ray’s point got across. “And let me tell you one thing, He’s not getting it.”

Ryan sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you.”

Ray could have screamed, he could have jumped, he could have danced right there. But frankly, his arm was on _fire_. “Thank you! Thank you, so much!”

“But immediately after the show, and I mean immediately, you’re going to the hospital.” Ryan pointed a finger in Ray’s face as if he was a child. Ray suddenly had the urge to bite it.

“Yes, sir.” Ray smirked.

“Ok, let’s at least wrap it up so you don’t move your wrist too much. Then i’ll help you get into costume.” Ryan smiled down at the boy, and Ray stared up at him.

“Thanks.” Ray repeated.

“Don’t mention it.” Ryan said, and for a moment they just stood there, in the empty hallway. They stared into each other’s eyes, as if trying to figure each other out.

But of course, everything nice in Ray’s life had to stop abruptly, as a group of dancers came out of the girls dressing room. Both Ray and Ryan scrambled to compose themselves; they stepped away from each other, suddenly noticing how close they were, and hurried off to find a first aid kit.

***

Two hours later, Ray stood just off stage, waiting for his cue. He was shaking slightly but he wasn’t sure if that's because of the pain in his arm or the nerves.

“Hey” Ryan appeared behind him. Ray almost didn’t recognise him; the makeup he wore was so extravagant and ridiculous that Ray chuckled. “How’s it feel?”

“Not good.” Ray responded, he glanced out on stage. He had maybe two more minutes before he was on.

“You ready?” Ryan asked.

Ray laughed sarcastically, “I wish.” Ryan wrapped an arm around Ray’s shoulders.

“You’re gonna be great.” Ryan peaked around the curtain. “My parents are in the second row, are yours out there?”

Ray wanted to tell the truth. That, no, his parents weren’t out there, and they would probably never want to see him perform. But, Ryan was smiling, and Ray hated to ruin it. “Uh no, I think they’re coming for tomorrow’s showing.”

Ryan nodded and in silence, they watched their classmates perform. When Ray heard his cue, He bounced out onto stage with Fiyero’s grin. Ryan watched as Ray moved and swayed his body, with an arrogance and confidence that isn’t his own. He could have cried; it was truly amazing. If Ryan hadn’t covered the bruising with makeup himself, he’d have never guessed Ray’s arm was broken. He must have been in so much pain, but didn’t show an ounce of it on stage.

When the scene was over, Ray rushed off stage. Ryan was there waiting for him, smiling from ear to ear, and gathered him into a hug. “You were amazing, Ray.” He held Ryan tight, it felt so good to have someone be proud of him. Ray squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to cry. They let go, both reluctant to do so; they got out of the way of the tech crew, who were shifting set pieces around, and sat down just off stage.

They watched their classmates on stage dance and everyone offstage dancing and joking around in the dark. Normally Ray would join in and over-act, mouthing the words to the songs while waiting to go back on stage. But his arm hurt way too much. everytime he even shifted it, a jolt of pain shot through his body. He was getting a headache honestly.

Ray cradled his arm to his chest and looked over at Ryan. He looked so beautiful, even in this horrible lighting, just barely able to see. Even though Ryan was completely covered in stage makeup with weird horns sticking out of his head, Ray still thought he was gorgeous.

And that’s when Ray knew he was completely fucked.

Ryan turned to look at him, noticing his gaze, and Ray quickly turned his head away and blushed. He really hoped it was too dark for Ryan to see.

Ray pretended to be very interested in what was happening on stage and he noticed Ben. He stood in the very back of the stage, an extra pretending to be scared of Elphaba. Ray smiled, that asshole was getting what he deserved.

***

The show ended and everyone was running out for their bows. At Ray’s turn the crowed cheered loudly and Ray never felt better in his life. This is why he loved performing. This was where he belonged. He stood next to the Junior girl that played Galinda and watched as the girl who played Elphaba took her bow. Everyone lined up for the last bow, and he joined hands with everyone. He winced, expecting pain, but the person who grabbed his left wrist grabbed it so tenderly, they had to have known it was broken. He looked over to see Ryan. Who had taken a spot in the front row with the rest of the main cast, and smiled at him.

Ray smiled back; If only he could live in this very moment for the rest of his life, he would. He never wanted to go home to his bull shit parents. He never wanted to encounter people like Ben again. All he wanted was Ryan, and this crowd cheering for them.

But all good moments come to an end, and they all rejoiced when the curtains closed. His classmates jumped and hugged each other, all proud of what they accomplished that night. A couple people hugged Ray, congratulating him on his performance.  He caught Ryan’s gaze again, across the group. Ryan smiled and took his good hand.

“Follow me.”

Ray complied without hesitating. and Ryan led him through the back of the auditorium and out the backstage door.

“Wha-” Ray began, but Ryan cut him off, pressing him up against the school’s wall. Ryan kissed him deeply, with more passion than Ray could ever hope to express on stage. He wrapped his arms around the taller man. Ray wanted to remember this moment forever, the feeling of Ryan’s lips on his, Ryan’s hips against his body. Ryan had even cared to make sure Ray’s hurt arm was out of the way. It was a beyond perfect night.

Ryan pulled away, and smiled at the boy. “I’ve been wanting to do that for too long.”

Ray blushed, “I thought we had to get to the hospital.”

“Eh, I think it can wait a few more minutes, you?” Ray nodded eagerly, and kissed him once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks coolasdicks for beta'ing!


End file.
